Remember
by saoirse
Summary: Set directly after Reloaded. Neo has amnesia. How will Trinity cope with this. Song-fic, contains spoilers for Reloaded. Please review.


Title: Remember Author: Saoirse Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix (unless you count the DVD). I do borrow the characters from time to time, but I always give them back. :o) I don't own the song lyrics either. They belong to that wonderful band Evanescence. (Taking Over Me - Evanescence) I do however own any original characters that might pop up from time to time.  
  
A/N This takes place directly after Reloaded so do not read unless you've seen it! The parts of the song in Italics are from Trinity's POV and the parts in bold are in Neo's POV. This is the first time I've attempted a Matrix song-fic. Last song-fic I did was for the Queen of Swords and there's a bit of a difference between the Matrix and that. So here goes.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* Trinity walked into the med bay. Neo had woken up last night but had become so agitated that they'd had to sedate him. Catch thought that he might be suffering a mild form of amnesia and from the way he was looking at Trinity now she thought that the medic might be right.  
  
You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
The questioning look in Neo's eyes was too hard for Trinity to take and she turned and fled back to her room. She collapsed on the small metallic cot and willed herself to fall asleep.  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
Finally she fell into a troubled sleep filled with images of her and Neo from the past.  
  
But who can decide what they dream and dream I do?  
  
When she woke for the third time in a row, Trinity gave up on the idea of peaceful sleep. Without realising where she was going, her feet brought her to the med bay again. Neo was sleeping peacefully and she took a seat beside him. Looking at his face, she realised that she couldn't just sit back and not help him remember. He meant too much to her.  
  
I believe in you I'd give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
When Neo woke up he was greeted by Trinity's hopeful face. He knew he recognised her but he couldn't place from where. He struggled to remember her name. "Hi. Trinity, right?"  
  
Have you forgotten all you know and all we had?  
  
Neo felt even more confused when he saw the look of hurt cross Trinity's face. 'Did I get her name wrong?' he thought but that was soon dismissed when she said, "Right yeah." 'There must be something else wrong with her,' he wondered what it was. The pain in her eyes was almost too much to take. He looked away for a moment and when he looked back he saw a single tear falling from her eyes. You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
He somehow knew that this was a woman who never cried and the sight made him incredibly sad. He didn't know what was wrong or how he could help but he wanted to. He gently moved his hand up to squeeze hers in a friendly gesture. And touched my hand  
  
Neo was not expecting what came next. He saw the look of hope and love in Trinity's moist eyes. The feel of her hand in his felt so natural that he didn't know what to think. All he knew was that whoever he was and whoever she was, he loved. 'I have to remember. For her.'  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
Later on Neo was left by himself in a small room. The shiny metal of the table beside him reflected him like a mirror. There was something about mirrors in his past, but he couldn't quite place where. He couldn't resist looking into his reflected face on the table. What he saw took him by surprise he could almost see Trinity's face behind him.  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
He glanced around to see was it really her but he was still alone. Looking back at his reflection he tried to remember something, anything. He recognised the same steely look of determination in his face that he had seen on Trinity's before. 'Before? Where?' He could see the image so clear in his mind now. He looked deeper into his reflected eyes and suddenly the memories came rushing back to him.  
  
If I look deep enough So many things live inside that, just like you, are taking over  
  
He stumbled back against the metallic bed that was also in the room. He cursed himself for ever forgetting Trinity. With strength he didn't know he still had he began to run through the unknown ship, looking for her. He remembered the look of belief in her eyes as she sat with him, belief in him.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
For some reason he stopped outside a door, he couldn't explain why he stopped just that he knew that this was where she was. He knocked on the door and heard a slight sniffing sound behind. Her voice floated out through the metal. "I'll be there in a second." The voice was shaky and he knew that she had been crying. He couldn't stand it. He knew that when this was over he'd make sure that she never cried again. He didn't like when she was upset, he could feel her pain as if it was his own.  
  
I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
The door creaked open and Trinity was surprised to see Neo standing there. He looked like there was something wrong with him. "Neo what's wrong?" He didn't say anything. He just stepped inside the door and kissed her. When they drew apart he whispered, "I love you. I wasn't about to let death stopping us being together and I'm sure as hell not going to let my memory either." Trinity barely dared hope what she was thinking was true. Neo saw her look and continued. "Hey I know I mightn't always have the greatest memory but did you honestly think that I could forget you forever. You're too special Trinity, and far too important to me." There was nothing left to be said so he leaned in for another kiss. To both of them, it felt like they had rediscovered the other half of themselves.  
  
I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you To live, to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
You're taking over me...  
  
**************************************************************************** ************* So what did you think? Please please please review. I'd really appreciate any comments whatsoever. :o) 


End file.
